1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to devices, systems, and processes useful for enhancing the rigidity of a vehicle body panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing vehicles sometimes include a frame structure onto which body panels are fastened. The frame structure provides structural integrity for the vehicle, and the body panels can define an aesthetic outer surface of the vehicle. Conventional body panels have been formed from a thin sheet of metal, plastic, and/or composite material.
One characteristic of these conventional body panels is that they are sometimes easily deflected or deformed by a person leaning or pushing on the body panel or by a minor impact force from an object striking the body panel. If the body panel is easily deflected and/or deformed, the perceived quality of the vehicle may be deemed unsatisfactory. Similarly, unwarranted repair costs may result from a body panel that is easily deflected or deformed to its plastic limits. In particular, repair and/or replacement may be required due to an incidental loading caused by pushing, leaning or an object impacting the body panel.
Conventional body panels have been stiffened with one or more structural members secured to the inner surface of the body panel by rivets, bolts, welds, adhesives, etc., to prevent minor deflection or deformation of the body panel. This approach, however, complicates manufacturing requiring additional capital investment for tooling and increasing assembly time, and can increase vehicle weight.
However, the rigidity of the body panel should not be made absolute. The ability to provide a certain amount of energy absorption should be present at the body panel. For example, the rigidity of the body panel and any attached structural members should be sufficient to resist minor force inputs without excessive deflection and/or deformation while also being designed to deflect and deform to absorb energy during crash events.
Known vehicle front ends include headlight assemblies that curve or wrap from the front of the vehicle to the sides. The fenders of such vehicles can include forwardly-located nose portions that extend along and over a portion of the headlight assemblies. As a result, such fender nose portions are subject to undesirable deflections under minor loading (e.g., from a person leaning on the nose portion). It is known to include support members secured to the headlight assemblies beneath such fender nose portions to limit the deflection of the fender nose portions. Loads transferred directly to the headlight assemblies from such fender support members, however, can undesirably stress the headlight assemblies. For example, flexing of the headlight assembly adjacent the connection location for the support member can result in failure of the headlight lens seal, typically a glue joint extending in a seal track defined between the headlight lens and the headlight housing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to enhance the rigidity of a body panel to resist minor deflection/deformation without significant negative impact on assembly, weight, or cost considerations and without damaging loading of other vehicle components.